


ALW8771

by VelvetNightmare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetNightmare/pseuds/VelvetNightmare
Summary: Fluff about Geno daydreaming and Sid getting a new license plate.





	ALW8771

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the miraculous VelvetPaw. She is a god send and amazing with editing my story twice-over. Not to mention putting up with my whiny bitch ass. xoxo
> 
> Also, I got the idea from a license plate I saw. It was a cute idea to have it on Sid's car.

Sidney Crosby and Evgeni “Geno” Malkin of the Pittsburgh Penguins had just finished an excruciating practice. They were both sore and knew that the feeling would be worse in the morning. After showering, Geno joined the rest of the team redressing in the locker room. He finished dressing, all but his socks, and he turned to sit in his stall. As he stretched the nylon dress socks over his still damp feet, Geno had thought about the where he had parked when he arrived. Geno, as usual, had parked next to Sid. Sid was almost always early, most of the time being the first one to practice. Geno, on the other hand, was never early and spent most of his mornings speeding and running red lights getting to the practice center. Everyone knew that they liked to park next to each other, so there was always a spot open next to Sid. This gave him the advantage of walking with Sid after practice and chatting about the day. Geno liked walking Sid out to his car because  Geno, being the romantic that he was, it reminded him of the end of the date. The only thing missing in that scenario was a good night kiss. For now, Geno would take what he could get.

Oh, but how wonderful it’d be if things were different. Geno would walk Sid out to his car with his large hand placed on the small of Sid’s back. Once they reached his vehicle, Sid would turn to face Geno. Sid would look up at Geno, eyes meeting, and lick his lips. Geno would lean down, and Sid would have to stretch his neck out and stand on tippy-toes to make their lips meet. It’d be short and sweet, but there would be so much more to it. For Geno, that kiss would mean that not only was his love reciprocated, but that he was free to express it in front of the world.

Geno sighed, lost in thought, when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked in the direction of the sensation and immediately recognized the large, pale hand. Geno’s eyes trailed up the arm and eventually met Sid’s.

“Hi, Sid,” Geno said, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. He beat himself up for not keeping his fantasy in the back of his head where it usually stayed.

“Geno?” Sid questioned. “You okay? You seem kind of out of it.”

Geno smiled at him. “I’m fine, Sid. Tired.”

Sid nodded in agreement. “I’m leaving. Are you?”

Geno nodded and they headed out together.

*-*-*

It was a game day and it was a beauty. The two headed monster was on fire. Geno was playing exceptionally well. Not only did he score but he assisted on two of  Sid’s goals. On the latter of the goals, Sid was reeling with excitement. Geno was the first one to reach the celly circle and Sid grabbed him and yelled over the crowds and horns into Geno’s ear. “I fucking love you, Geno! You beast!” 

Geno laughed and replied, “Thanks, Sid,” as other line mates rushed in and knocked bodies. Geno smiled at everyone and patted their helmets. Making his way to the bench, Geno’s face fell. His heart ached because he knew that it was just an excited Sid comment and there was no meaning to his words, at least not the way Geno wanted.

*-*-*

Two days after the game win, the team found themselves at practice again. Geno was late, per usual, and came speeding into the parking lot. He looked for Sid’s car in it’s usual spot but this time it was parked far away from the entrance and no other cars were parked around it.  _ Fuck it _ , Geno thought, and parked next to Sid’s vehicle and raced in to the locker room. This was his first time seeing Sid since the game and Geno was still mulling over the “I fucking love you!” from Sid. Luckily, Sid was already on the ice and Geno wouldn’t have to look at him until he was in “game mode.” He got dressed and headed out onto the ice.

Practice passed quickly, to Geno’s relief, though he still had the nagging thought in his head. Now came the hardest part of it--watching Sid undress from his sweaty hockey gear, shower and get dressed in his casual clothes that seem to fit him just right, no matter what he was wearing.  _ He even makes a t-shirt look good, _ Geno thought. Geno was unaware of the time passing until he felt the familiar pressure on his shoulder. “Hey, G, you ready to leave?” Sid asked. 

Geno stood up and looked at Sid. “Yes, Sid,” he responded, and they headed out to the parking lot together.

Geno noticed a smile on Sid’s face. He had forgotten all about how he purposely parked next to Sid in the far reaches of the parking lot until it was apparent that it was just their two cars. Sid spared Geno the embarrassment of pointing out the obvious. At the rear of their cars, Geno sighed and told Sid to have a good day.

“Wait!” Sid said a little more loudly than he intended. It startled Geno and he stopped in his tracks and looked at Sid. “Do you notice anything different, G?” Sid asked. The smile on his face looked bigger and there was definitely more of a sparkle in his eye. 

Geno looked him up and down and couldn’t spot anything different or out of the ordinary about Sid. Geno shook his head, giving Sid a smile back because at this point it was contagious. “No?” Geno said, fishing for a clue from Sid. 

Sid’s hand motioned to the back of his Range Rover and circled around the license plate. “Now?” he asked Geno with his white teeth showing in an even bigger smile. 

Geno looked at the Pennsylvania plate. Stamped across it was “ALW8771”.  Geno tilted his head and pointed to it, “Those our numbers. What A-L-W mean, Sid?” 

Sid threw his head back in  one of his signature laughs. “G, those numbers are us, yes. But the A-L-W stands for ‘always’. It’ll always be 8771. We’ll always be together no matter what and I don’t want it any other way.” 

Geno looked Sid straight in the eyes and moved closer to him. Sid’s right hand reached out for Geno’s hand and he intertwined their fingers. “I love you, G,” Sid said quietly, his eyes dropped and fixate on their hands preventing him from seeing whatever emotion was going to appear across Geno’s face, in case it was bad one. 

Geno’s heart was thumping so loudly that he was sure Sid could hear it. Sid had said the words and meant it. Geno closed the gap between them and used his free hand to touch the side of Sid’s face. Sid looked up and raised his head and licked his lips. Geno was going to kiss him because that’s what he felt like he needed to do. Just as Geno leaned down, Sid grabbed hold of the back of Geno’s neck and pulled him down. 

It was a soft, unsure kiss. They were both nervous about the other even though they have spent every day together since the beginning of their NHL careers; this was unfamiliar territory for them. Sid was the first one to move the kiss into a deeper, more passionate one. It went slow, as they each explored the other’s mouth with their tongues while simultaneously matching up their lips so there were no gaps. It took both of them a while before they broke away, panting. Geno kissed Sid’s more easily accessible forehead and he heard Sid let out a short giggle. “Always?” Geno asked. 

“Always,” Sid replied.


End file.
